


Sweet Moments

by Poptartsss



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff fluff and more fluff, Found Family, M/M, No sad things here, TAZ Balance, alcohol mention, fic for when u need some happy, post story and song, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poptartsss/pseuds/Poptartsss
Summary: A quiet day of avoiding emotions drives Taako into baking overdrive. Now he's got all this food, and no one to share it with. That is, until he calls upon some hungry mouths to feed.Shenanigans ensue.





	Sweet Moments

A sigh. A huff. A groan.

What more could he say? Taako was completely and utterly bored. Maybe a bit lonely, too, but he’d never tell.

The kitchen was a mess. He had run rampant all afternoon, going through nearly all the flour to concoct an impressive spread of cakes, pies, cookies, and other pastries. He wasn't one much for this many sweets, but the rest of his extended family would definitely be on board. That being said, it probably would be a good idea to actually  _ invite _ everybody over first. But hey-- he could be spontaneous. 

Now a days, everybody was off doing their own thing since saving the world, the universe, and all the planes and such—no biggie. With  _ that  _ off the “to-do” list, Taako now spent his days fixing up his new home, a decently sized house on the outskirts of Neverwinter, cooking (now that he was finally comfortable doing that again), and spending time with his beloved skeleman. The house had been a perfect find, just big enough to fit everybody for sleepovers, but cozy enough to feel like a real home. Lup and Barry had claimed the basement, a finished space that had everything they needed, but they were seldom both at home during the day. They were off doing important reaper business for the Raven Queen, establishing themselves well in their new gig. Kravitz, previously a party of one, became Team Kravitz (Lup  _ says  _ she’s working on a new name). 

As for the others, Magnus said something about him and Merle helping in Lucretia’s rebuilding efforts to clean up some of the damage the Hunger had caused. Angus went with them, itching to be of use, but he would stop by often for magic lessons and general Taako-time. Davenport worked alongside Lucretia as well, but he kept mentioning plans to build a boat and sail the world or whatever. Taako would pop over every now and again to provide some wizardly assistance and charming dialogue, but his style was to just take it easy. He deserved a break after saving the fucking  _ everything _ . 

So that brings him back to his kitchen, in a sea of carbs and sugar, finding himself… bored. He was stressed from doing nothing, and stress leads to cooking, and cooking leads to food he won’t eat, which leads to more stress about that—the entire cycle of chaos which to him seemed utterly ridiculous but the proof was literally in the pudding-- he missed his friends. So for this reason, regardless of everyone’s agenda, no one had any excuse to miss a Taako-sponsored hangout, as impromptu as it was. Most everyone was working too hard anyway, so really he was just encouraging some healthy indulgence and relaxation. After all, it would be such a waste for all this food to go unappreciated.

So it was decided. After setting down a completed (and perfectly frosted) red velvet cake, Taako reached behind him and pulled off his apron, tossing it haphazardly across one of the barstools. He gave a quick glance to the pie baking in the oven. Maybe ten more minutes. 

He marched to the living room and grabbed his stone of far speech from the end table, plopping down in his favorite spot on the couch and kicking his feet up on the coffee table. A touch of nervousness started to build within him—what if no one would be able to make it? It was his fault he got lost in his feelings and made too much food, but he couldn’t help but be disappointed if no one would be able to come. He turned the stone in his hand for a moment and switched the frequency to reach a certain twin sister:

"Help me, oh Pan, please help me!" Taako put on his best, overly dramatic voice.

"Taako? What's wrong?" Lup responded immediately, and then quietly "Wait, you're fuckin' with me, aren't you?"

"Help!" he spat out a laugh. Really, if she took those theatrics seriously for even a second, then that was just hilarious. "Oooh, help! I have tooooo many deserts! I'm drowning in ganache!" 

Even though she technically couldn’t see it, he delicately draped an arm over his brow to heighten the drama of his excellent performance.

"You're serious? Taako, babe, please calm down--" she genuinely sounded concerned; Taako figures she must be trying to fuck with Barold now in an unfortunate chain of disaster twins messing with everybody. Speaking of which, Taako heard Barry’s gruff voice in the background. He also heard the smile on his sister’s face when she spoke.

"Lup? Is he alright?"

"Ahhhhh, noooo, there's cheesecake on every counter..." Taako sang, high-pitched and ridiculous, nearly losing his composure. Apparently Barry couldn't hear him.

"Don’t panic! It’s gonna be okay!" Lup was evil for joining in to keep the charade going.

"Lup! What's going on?!" 

Poor man. Sounded genuinely worried, bless his heart. Taako made a mental note to add blueberry tarts to his list of goodies stacking up in the kitchen. Another familiar voice filtered through the stone, one belonging to mister tall-dark-and-handsome himself. 

“What’s wrong?!” Kravitz, as unaware of the twins’ antics as Barry, was seconds away from ripping open a portal home. Taako almost felt guilty. Almost. He knew he would make it up to him later.

"So much caster sugar..... think of the cavities...."

Lup was full-on bellowing in laughter now, and Taako followed. Even without the stone of far speech, Taako swears he could hear Barry's exasperated sigh from across planes.

"B-babe! Yo-ou're faaace!" Lup stammered between fits of laughter.

"Oh alright, yep, I uh- I get it now. Good goof." Barry sounded equal parts annoyed, amused, and relieved. Taako wondered what Krav’s face would’ve looked like.

“So… everything’s fine?” the original reaper muttered, confused.

“Hey, darling!” Taako yelled, “Everything’s NOT fine in casa Taako! Too much damn food! Get your undead asses over here and get some sugar!" Taako sat up and looked behind the couch to monitor the oven and the final pie within. Few more minutes. "And tell your friends!"

" _ You _ tell my friends, I'm busy!" Lup giggled.

"You can’t be that busy if you had enough time to play along and give our boys heart attacks."

"Well you said yourself they’re undead, so no harm no foul. Plus, you started it." Lup sighed happily, "but for real: busy-- I got a couple of goons in front of me about to get the ol' patented Reaper Treatment." 

"Oh gods, you humored me while on a case??" Taako snorted, "You're a riot!"

"Duh. Listen, I'm going to finish up here, and then tonight I'm gonna stuff my face with some of that cheesecake that's taking over your counters. There better be cheesecake."

"Yup, check.” Taako rose from the couch and approached the oven, getting his mits ready, “That's gonna cost you 300 gold a slice." 

"Criminal. Smell ‘ya later!" And the glow of the stone faded. 

Taako smiled fondly as the stone went cold. He could always count on his sister to make a party. It totally didn’t matter that she lived there and had no choice anyway. A few down, several more to go. 

Whilst juggling a very hot pan of pie and also his stone, Taako played with the frequency and waited for the glow. A familiar, gruff voice answered the call. 

“Greetings friend, you have reached Magnus!”

“What an honor.” Taako mused, “Listen, bub, I got a house full of delicious goods and the guest list so far is a bunch of dead people. How’s about we get the gang together?”

“Wow, really?! That sounds great! I miss you guys!” Magnus cheered. A dog barked happily in the background.

“Johann can come if he brings a bottle of wine.”

“Johann’s a good boy, he’ll bring two bottles!” Magnus cooed over his furry friend, “Oh, hang on, Ango wants to say hi!”

“Oh joy,” Taako said in jest.

“Hello, sir! I hope you’re having a good day!”

“I’m absolutely not! I’m not having a good day, pumpkin!” Taako blurted, ready to mess with people again but deciding he should probably keep it to a minimum or else Angus absolutely  _ would _ have a heart attack.

“Oh my goodness, what’s the matter, sir??” the boy detective distressed, already trying to piece together the mystery of what was upsetting his elven uncle. 

“I got all this gourmet food, and very few people to come admire it.”

“If I’m hearing you right, it sounds like you want to throw a party!”

“Party’s a little strong of a word there, it’s more like uhhhh deserts are taking over my house and I need help defeating them. Great detective work, though, Angs.” Taako carefully crosses the short space between the oven and the island. “Tell dingus seven o’clock. Be there or be square.”

“I can’t wait! I gotta go—Johann’s eating dirt. Bye, I love you!” 

“ _ Ciao _ .” Taako set the fresh pie besides the crowded others, a bit of the dish hanging off the edge of the counter. Yeah, he definitely went overboard.

Magnus returned on the frequency, “Okay, we’ll see you tonight! Should I tell Merle?”

“Yes, you recruit the cleric.” Taako sighed, “…And Mags?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you also invite Lucretia?”

“…Yeah, I got it. You sure?” Magnus kept his voice low. Taako groaned, he really didn’t want to talk about this right now. 

“Bygones be bygones, all that jazz. Besides, Lup would be miffed if I didn’t invite her.”

“That’s very kind of you Taako,” Magnus sang, “All that sugar’s making you go sweet!”

“Alright, that’s enough! Taako out,” and with that, the stone ceased to glow once again. 

Taako let out a big, loud, dramatic sigh. No, he wasn’t getting “sweet”. He just didn’t want to bring up old problems involving a certain friend that made some shitty choices. And he most  _ certainly  _ did not want to talk about his feelings on the subject in the slightest. He surveyed the aftermath of his first baking session-- eggshells, floured bowls, and dripping mixers, wondering what his next step was. Taako reached over the island and claimed his apron from the barstool. Just when he thought he was done baking, another recipe or two or five came to mind. 

\---

By the time Taako finished the blueberry tarts, he had successfully invited a house full of friends-slash-family. The counters were a disaster of different aromas and a battlefield of different dishes. In the mix of all the deserts, Taako decided his guests should probably have some proper food too. He kept the meal simple and light, making sure everyone would have plenty of room for a  _ massive _ sugar crash that night. 

Glancing at the clock, he figured he has about two more hours before the reaper squad would come back and other guests would start piling in. It was a good opportunity to run out and grab enough booze to get eight people sufficiently drunk, and enough other non-alcoholic things to keep a kid quenched. And maybe a bag of dog treats wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
